tonta planta verde
by Tormenting-Obelysk
Summary: Un one-shot de el tigre.En una fiesta de navidad, Manny esta nervioso y se pondra mas cuando el y Frida son atrapados debajo de un muerdago MannyxFrida


**Tonta Planta Verde**

**Hola, aqui Nightwindhero con un one-shot y antes de que me pregunten ****sobre el fic de Gray Aguila si lo continuare pero antes queria hacer algo rapido de MannyxFrida en una fiesta de navidad.**

**Pero antes: El tigre y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gutierrez y a Sandra Equihua.**

_____________________________________________________________

Manny estaba recostado en su cama pensando en todas las bromas que podría hacer en lo que quedaba de la noche, mañana es navidad y en su casa iban a tener una gran fiesta con muchos familiares y amigos.

Para Manny fue una suerte que hayan dejado que Frida viniera pues el padre de Frida le habia prohibido ir pero la dejo con tal de que fuearan tambien el, la madre de Frida y sus dos hermanas.

A Manny le preocupaba un poco que toda la familia de Frida viniera pues el sabia que Emiliano lo iba a mantener alejado de su hija y pues Anita y Nikita también lo molestarían como siempre diciendole que ya se le declare a Frida a lo que Manny siempre contestaba: ¡Es solo mi amiga!, pero bueno el esperaba que fuera una buena noche.

Manny se levanto de la cama y se transformo en El Tigre, salio saltando por su ventana y llego al lugar indicado para verse con Frida para salir a hacer algunas travesuras.

Allí encontro a Frida y le pregunto:

-¿Que onda Frida?

-¿Nada Manny?-Le dijo su amiga con su vos amigable de siempre.

-¿Oye que haremos esta noche?-Pregunto Manny.

-Bueono…….podriamos ir a llenar la casa de Zoe Aves con papel higiénico!-Respondio Frida.

-¡Si vamos!!!

A esto Manny y Frida salieron disparados de su escondite y llegaron a casa de Zoe, y sin pensarlo dos veces la llenaron de papel de baño, pero antes de salir corriendo cuando terminaron Biutrila los atrapo.

-Puedo explicar… de veras…umm no, no puedo.-Dijo Manny .

-Esta es la septima ves que llenan mi casa de papel de baño en este mes, tendre que llamar a sus padres!

-¡No porfavor no lo haga, hare lo que sea!!!!-Manny empezo a rogar y en un descuido que tubo Buitrila logro que Frida escapara ya que no queria meterla en problemas para que la dejaran ir a la fiesta.

-Lo que sea, entonces escuche que el idiota de tu padre tendra una fiesta de Noche buena mañana y ya que dijiste lo que sea pues queremos ir.

Respondio Buitrila.

-¿Cómo que queremos?-Fue la respuesta de Manny.

-Pues mi madre y mi hija.-le dijo ella.

-¡argh! Porque?!-dijo Manny haciendo una mueca.

-Pues a tu padre le gustaria saber lo del papel higienico.-Dijo ella.

-Esta bien pueden ir.-Dijo Manny mientras salia corriendo.

Siguiente dia/6:00 pm. Hora de la fiesta.

Los invitados a la fiesta comenzaron a llegar, Manny se ponía cada ves mas nervioso pues sabia que su madre llegaría en cualquier momento y su padre bueno ya saben como se pone, luego iba a llegar Frida y Manny no se sacaba eso de su cabeza y ya deseaba que llegara.

Después de un rato llego Frida con toda su familia, Manny se alegro de verla.

Ella estaba usando un vestido negro con mangas largas y la parte de abajo estaba como afelpado de un color blanco, en su cabello tenia puesto un incaible con forma de muerdago en ves de sus famosos gogles.

Manny se volvía loco con esa imagen cuando de repente Frida lo vio y le guiño el ojo de una forma seductiva.

La cara de Manny se volvió roja como un tomate al ver la imagen de su mejor amiga en una figura seductiva y exageradamente atractiva.

Claro Manny últimamente había estado pensando que podría haber mas después de la amistad, pero antes el decía que necesitaba una prueba de que Frida quería también algo mas y al parecer esa señal le pareció una simple indirecta, el aun necesitaba una señal mas fuerte, pero creía que no faltaba mucho.

Después de unas 3 o 4 horas de platicar, comer, bailar y bueno hasta la familia Aves se la pasaba bien.

Manny estaba sentado en una silla un poco cerca de la puerta de su casa , escuchando su iPod cundo de la nada llega Zoe Aves, en otras palabras la cuervo. No faltaba mucho antes de que llegara a el cuando el escucha una vos que le dice:

-¿Que haces Manny?-Le dijo la vos.

-Aquí, sentado, buscando como escapar corriendo antes de que llege cuervo-esto ultimo lo dijo gritando.

-Bueno es que cuando me sacaste del problema del papel higienico no tuve tiempo de agradecerte asi que ¿quieres bailar?-dijo Frida con inseguridad.

-¡Si!-Dijo Manny mientras se paraba.

Zoe se puso muy molesta al ver a su archienemiga bailando con el chico que ella deseaba.

No bailaban tan alocados como cuando bailaron en el festival de sus escuela, sino que ahora era una canción lenta y pues simplemente se dejaron llevar.

Después de un buen tiempo de bailar Manny y Frida se detuvieron y se sentaron en un sofá a platicar.

Cuando se levantaron, lo hicieron al mismo a tiempo y de la nada escucharon unas risas alrdedor.

-¡Que!-Dijo Manny.

-¡Están pardos debajo del muerdago!-Dijo alguien entre la gente.

-¡Tonta planta verde!-Fue lo que dijo Manny.

Manny se quedo sin habla al escuchar lo que estaban diciendo y luego observar hacia arriba. En efecto un muerdago colgaba del techo, Manny ya lo había visto, su padre lo puso para atrapar a su madre, claro que no funciono.

Manny regreso en si viendo la cara de Frida toda roja, pues ella sabia que se debía de de hacer debajo de uno.

-Bueno, ya que.-Frida se acerco y le planto un beso a Manny en los labios.

Manny de nuevo perdio el control de su cuerpo al sentir el calor de su amiga pegado a el.

Todo se sentia como el cielo para el hasta que vio un flash. Y se separaron.

-Este va para el álbum.-Dijo María sosteniendo una cámara.

-¡Mama!-Fue lo único que Manny respondió después de regresar a la realidad, después de gritar salio de su casa hacia el balcón.

Frida lo vio y lo siguió hasta que lo encontró.

-¿Manny?-Dijo Frida.

-¿Si?-Respondió Manny.

-Umm lo que hizo tu Mama no esta tan bien.-Le dijo su amiga.

-Ese no es el problema, lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.-Dijo Manny.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto la chica de Cabello azul.

-¡Pues, como es que me besaste!-Dijo Manny con una vos de molesto.

-Es que lo que pasa es que con el tiempo ya deje de pensar en ser amigos y tal ves ser mas, pero nunca hubo señales así que quería adelantarme y hacerlo yo si no lo ibas a hacer tu.-Concluyo Frida.

-Yo pensaba igual, pero yo creí que tu no querías. Pero sentirte me hizo cambiar de parecer.-Respondió Manny.

Los dos se quedaron en un silencio profundo hasta que Manny lo rompió.

-Bueno, y ahora que?-Dijo Manny.

-¡Bésame tonto!-Dijo Frida y con eso atrajo a su amigo hacia ella y lo beso con fuerza.

Manny se quedo sin habla, pero después de un rato respondió al beso y así se quedaron toda la noche.

En la mente de Manny el decía:

-Bendita sea esa tonta planta verde.

**Bueno que les parecio?**

**Este es mi primer one-shot y me gusto como quedo **

**Bueno por favor dejen reviews**

**Nightwindhero **


End file.
